


Delta

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: River Running Backwards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Betrayed Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Depressed Harry, Gen, George Weasley is a good friend, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Greedy Weasleys, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inheritance, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, References to Depression, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but Harry still has a mountain of expectations on his shoulders... after the betrayal of those he thought of as family, he does the only thing he can... he runs.





	Delta

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, though hopefully I'll complete my other open series before continuing this one... (yeah, I don't believe myself either).
> 
> If you can guess where Harry's run to, I'll be extremely impressed. (And yes, it's already decided, and I can't change it without stuffing up what I've already written.)  
If you Google Svalazah, you'll find I made it up. Sorry. It has an Arabic/Turkish influence if that makes things any better :)

Harry stood there, staring down at the corpse of the madman who’d defined his life for as long as he could remember, and felt empty. _‘Now what?’_

* * *

George shot Harry a look of understanding, as he slipped away from the celebrating crowd filling the Burrow, and headed outside, pausing beneath the kitchen window as he heard his name. “You sure it’ll work on Harry, Mum?”

“Oh, of course it’ll work Ginny! You just need to remember to put five drops in his tea each morning, and you’ll be married in no time!”

“He said he just wanted to be friends though, if…”

“He agreed to let you stay with him, didn’t he? All you have to do is get it in his drink, and when you fall pregnant, you know he’ll do the right thing. Then you’ll have access to the Potter Vaults, and yyou can make sure…”

Harry gave a harsh swallow and staggered away from the window. _‘No. please no.’_ He bolted, pivoting on his heel as soon as he cleared the Burrow’s wards, apparating blind, only to stare around in shock as he reappeared in front of Gringotts. _‘What?’_

One of the guards turned, giving him a filthy look, _‘Oh, fuck it. It’s not like this day can get any worse.’_ He sighed, and made his way into the building, ignoring the way it fell silent as he entered, as well as the glares sent his way by each and every goblin present. He walked calmly up to the teller’s desk, “Is there someone I can speak to about making reparations?”

* * *

Ragnar glared at the foolish Wizardling sitting before his desk, “And why _exactly_, do you think we’ll accept reparations from you, <softskull>?”

“Because I have nowhere else to go, and I was hoping you’d help me disappear if I fix things with you and yours.”

“Hmm.” Ragnar leaned back in his chair, “What do you know of the Rites of Lordship?”

“Nothing.”

“_What_?” Ragnar glared at him, “Are you certain?”

“I was raised Muggle and my relatives didn’t approve of magic, if I didn’t learn it at Hogwarts, I don’t know it.”

Ragnar glowered for a moment, before ripping open a drawer of his desk, and pulling out a silver bowl, reminiscent of a penseive if not for its smaller size, and a single-edged, black iron blade. He placed the bowl on the desk between tehm, and handed the blade handle first to his visitor. “Let seven drops of blood fall in the bowl, and we’ll see if you even have the funds to cover your share of the six million eighty-five thousand one hundred and ninety-two Galleons, thirteen Sickles and…” he glanced at a sheet of parchment set to one side, “Thirty-two Knuts.” He gave the shocked wizard a savage grin, “Which comes to two million twenty-eight thousand and three hundred and ninety-seven Galleons, four Sickles and twelve Knuts.”

The visibly shocked wizard inclined his head in acknowledgement, and did as asked. Seven drops of scarlet blood mixed into the dark liquid already in the base of the silver bowl. “Now what?”

Ragnar reached into the bowl and removed a familiar looking quill, and balanced it on it’s point atop a large roll of parchment, “Now we wait.”

* * *

“Well.” The Goblin Lord stared at the parchment in no small amount of shock, “I think it’s safe to say that you can afford your debt.”

Harry snorted, “No kidding.”

The goblin snorted, and set the parchment aside, “So how do you want to disappear?”

Harry gave him a desperate look, “I don’t care. Just get me as far away from here as possible.”

“You’re a Parselmouth?”

“Uh, yes. Why?”

The other smirked, <Fetch the Slithering Stone.> He suddenly barked out, resulting in a flustered looking goblin entering, a glistening green rock grasped in its hand, whch it handed to Harry, before darting from the room once more. The other goblin gave him a snarling smile, “Let your blood fall on the stone, and the Magics tied to it will take you where they judge you’ll be needed most.”

* * *

Ragnar stared down at the parchment as he let the wizard make his decision. _‘After all this time… and we thought it was a lie.’_

** _Name:_ **

_Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black / Svalazah Alioth Wadjet_

** _Lordships_ ** _:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Aswad_

_Gaunt (By Conquest)_

_Slytherin (Heir by Bloodline Lock)_

_Wadjet (Heir by Bloodline Lock)_

A pop echoed through the room as the wizard finally let his blood spill on the stone, _‘He’s in for quite the surprise. Could be interesting.’ _He snorted, _‘Wait ‘til the Wizards learn he’s gone. Maybe when he returns he’ll clean this mess up.’_


End file.
